STAR TREK: THE DIMENSION WARS
by MustardOfDoom27
Summary: The Borg have found a Way to invade ALL Universe's! Luckily, Q warned the USS Enterprise of this and they attempted to intercept it, though it was lost. Q managed to teleport each crewman to a seperate Universe to prevent assimilation, the only people who can save the Crew, struggling with Amnesia, and save all the Universe's are two Human's from 2013...Will they do it?


**STAR TREK:**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**Season 1. Episode 0:**

_To Boldly Go Where No Not-So-Boyfriend-And-Girlfriend-Yet-Friends Have Gone Before._

**A/N: Hi. Mustard here. I'm starting off a New Story, my first non-game story. So yeah, bit of a celebration. Anyway, this story is STAR TREK**__**yet not. Not as in I posted this here for the fun of it, no it includes the characters. But, I guess you'll find out.**

**Oh and…OC'S. But don't worry, they won't be Gary or Mary Sue's. They're very likeable. But, before I bore you all to death with a Wall-Of-Text. Let's do this thing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION. IT IS GENE RODDENBURY'S AND RICK BERMANS AND ETC. HOWEVER, I OWN THE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE'S VISITED IN THIS, I OWN THE O.C'S. **

**Before I begin, please R&R, I take constructive criticism, but not Flame's [I only eat Cold Food, so to all you Flamer's :P] so let us begin…..**

_**UNIVERSE:**_

UNKNOWN

_**LOCATION IN UNIVERSE:**_

UNKNOWN

_**TIME:**_

?:? ?. ?/?/?

_THE TIME HAS COME. WE HAVE ENOUGH INFORMATION TO BEGIN OUR CONQUEST OF WHAT IS OURS. WE WILL ASSIMILATE EVERYONE. WE WILL ASSIMILATE ALL WORLD'S. DESTRUCTION IS INNEVITABLE. _

_**UNIVERSE:**_

Prime Universe

_**LOCATION IN UNIVERSE:**_

Local Galaxy Cluster. Milky Way. Orion Arm. Sector 001. Sol System. Earth. Europe. England. Hampshire. North Baddesley.

_**TIME:**_

1:17 pm. 6/1/13

It was a frosty winter's Afternoon. Bird Chirping was at a minimum, most Bird's tending to young. The Road was gritted and packed with car's, people didn't want to be cold. Either it was people in car's, or inside. However, there was a lone Boy who stood out from the mould.

This Boy was about 12 Years old, tucked up in a Blue Ski coat that protected him from the elements, his school trousers tucked into his Swamp Green Wellington's, he had short brown hair [Going Blonde at the temple's] with emerald green eye's.

This Tale tells of a young boy who likes a particular TV Show and Sci-Fi. He finally had received a Box Set of the Show and was happy to return with it.

He was running [and slipping here and there] to watch it. He couldn't just stroll because if he did, he would have less time to watch it, meaning he would have to miss some of his other favourite Sci-Fi Show.

This Boy is called Lloyd, he is currently living all alone at his home as his parent's were busy [His Dad worked Late December {Following Christmas} to Late January at the British Embassy over in Chile. He normally stayed with his Mother, but due to some 'issues' at the Embassy, his mum had to take a late flight to Chile.

But back on subject, Lloyd was running up a hill where his Home was.

But then again, today he wouldn't be alone, but on the subject of Lloyd, he likes to watch Sci-Fi because of the fantasy world's that although are impossible, are amazing to think of, what makes him such a talented child, but what is that thing he's in such a hurry for you might ask?

Well, it's because he won a contest when at a Sci-Fi Shop in Southampton. That contest managed to get him _STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION GOLDEN BOXSET. _This included EVERY Episode from _Encounter At Farpoint _to _All Good Things…._ along with _Generations_,_ First Contact_, _Insurrection_ and _Nemesis _and at least two weeks worth of Extra footage in HD [Yeah, and you thought _Lord Of The Rings_ was good!]. This was amazing for a fan like Lloyd which would give him something to do till his Parent's returned.

He then came to the Door of his house, grabbing his key on a gummy string attached to his belt and yanked it up to the Key hole and opened it, panting as the Door shut behind him.

"KAREN! I'M HOME!" shouted Lloyd through the house.

In the Guest Room was a young Female about Lloyd's age. She had long streaky brown-black hair, Sapphire Eye's and freckles, adding to her beauty, she was drinking a glass of chilled Cola before she heard the noise. She then placed it on her Table and got up, smiling slightly as she made her way to the door.

Yes, the person with Lloyd today was Karen Brown, a friend of his. They first met by a sheer stroke of luck. At a Library, Lloyd was getting a Novel to read for his trip to see his dad in 2008. At the Library, he was searching for a good read and grabbed a Book and took it out, it was _Of Mice And Men_ and he wished to read this, so he took it to be taken out. As he arrived at the counter, he saw a frustrated girl. Once he got the Book, he kindly asked her what the problem was. She explained she wanted _Of Mice And Men _but couldn't get it. She was going on a Holiday to Africa. So, he took the Book back and gave it to Karen. When she returned from the trip, he became friend's as they went to the same secondary school.

And, they became good friend's, especially due to there like of _Star Trek: The Next Generation _[Karen liked Riker, Lloyd liked Data]. However, Lloyd is infatuated with her and wishes to express his opinions, though he isn't sure when.

Back in the present, Lloyd took off his Coat as she ran up to him.

"Your back early. I thought you'd take another few hours" Karen gasped

Lloyd then reached into his Bag and pulled out the Boxset [Which was very chunky due to it having a DVD for each Season, one for each Movie and one of the Extra's of each season and movie] and gave it to her. She looked at the Cover and gave a happy smile.

"Lloyd! Your such a genius! I could kiss you!" Karen gasped, Lloyd felt shocked before she dashed upstairs.

"Let's start watching this! We'll have a Marathon. See how far we can get! I'll pay you if we get to _The Best Of Both Worlds Part 2_" Karen shouted as she stomped upstairs.

With that, Lloyd grabbed some Crisp's and drink and rushed upstairs to meet Karen who had opened the Boxset.

"Okay…..sit down Lloyd. I'll put this on!" Karen explained

Lloyd agreed as she took out the Season 1 Disc and put it in the DVD Player, then went to the select Screen [Which was like the Opening Starfield with the logo and the play from start, pick-episode and other stuff] and pressed play. The Episode began to start up as _Encounter At Farpoint _did, before it froze a minuet in.

"Why's nothing happening?" Lloyd asked, Karen gave a shocked expression.

"Lloyd. I think something's happening in reality!" Karen replied

"Maybe it's just that I've never used the DVD Player for a while…..yeah that must be it!" Lloyd gasped, slightly concerned.

"I hope your right" Karen stuttered.

Lloyd then made his way to the DVD Player and put his left ear to it.

"What….this is making a weird noise, like pulsing!" Lloyd noted

Suddenly, the DVD Player's Touch Screen flashed Dark Green.

"Does the DVD Player normally do that?" Lloyd asked confused

"No. It doesn't" Karen replied

Lloyd then tried tapping the touch screen to see if that had something to do with it.

Karen sighed "Oh for god's sake Llo" before the Dark Green Light shone brightly before the Pulsing noise Lloyd heard was so loud, it caused the Air around them to pulse, it flung Lloyd into the wall, though it managed to flip the Mattress [And Karen] before he could hit the wall, causing him to be cushioned from impact and sliding down.

The Pulsing then stopped and the Light soon illuminated the room in an eerie shade. Karen got up and stared at the DVD Player in fear.

"What if it blows up?!" Lloyd gasped shocked.

Then, the Green Light flashed before from the DVD Player came a Dark Green Orb which floated in the room. The pair stared at it shocked, there jaw's open.

"We gotta do something about this Orb, what if my Parent's return?!" Lloyd asked

"What in the name of Mahogany Doors* is going on…first I get the greatest _Star Trek _Boxset ever created that even gives _Lord Of The Rings _a run for it's money, then when I play it doesn't work, nearly kills me and creates some Orb that is floating in my bedroom!" Lloyd gasped

"I _did_ mention something was up with it Lloyd!" Karen said, grinding her teeth.

"And you didn't stop me from putting it in did you?" Lloyd replied as he walked closer to the Orb.

"Because you just swatted the thought's aside!" Karen explained, also approaching the Orb curiously.

"So, what should we do?" Lloyd asked

"Let _me _get rid of them!" Karen replied, grabbing a Magazine from the Floor [Which was originally on the desk before being flung to the floor by the Pulse] and flung her arm down at the Orb.

Upon contact, Lightning like Bolt's raced across the Orb, causing it to disintegrate into little piece's before disappearing, causing a little gust of wind as they did. The pair stared at where the Orb had just been.

"…The Hell?" Lloyd said with a bored expression on his face.

"Some strange thing came out of a Boxset, created a Orb and scattered and disappeared, likely appearing across this Planet…Great!" Lloyd sighed

He then walked up to the DVD Player and tried opening the Tray, but it jammed.

"This stupid DVD Player, I really can't be bothered!" Lloyd spat

"Look, before this stupid thing causes more damage, I'll bin it!" Karen explained and reached towards it, Lloyd then shot around to see her.

"BACK AWAY NOW!" Lloyd said in a commanding voice and he got up.

"So either we leave this really messed up DVD Player, or we bin it and protect this House! I think the latter's best" Karen explained kindly. She then walked towards Lloyd to grab the Plug, but Lloyd grabbed her hand with a tight grip.

"I think it's best you don't do that…._bub_" Lloyd said, lacking whatever emotion he still had.

"I think….it's for the better" Karen explained "Look"

Lloyd then twitched his head around, spotting the DVD Player was glowing again, instead of being Dark Green, it was bright white. The pair slowly backed off.

"Wait…..How come the Pulse hasn't happened?" Lloyd asked, noting it didn't.

"I don't know…..don't care. Let's just try and dispose of the DVD Player!" Karen replied, Lloyd nodded and he rushed over to the Player and grabbed the Plug, yanking it out, as he did, a Pulse bigger then last time flung everything in the house to the wall. As Karen climbed out of the Bed Mattress which luckily kept her safe from being crushed, the air rippled and pulled back, flinging most small Objects to the other wall, much weaker then earlier.

As they surveyed the wrecked Living Room, the DVD Player flashed completely white six times and in a Burst of White Light, a Humanoid Figure appeared. In a strange White pulse, it formed the Clothes the figure wore.

Smart Black Boot's which went under the Trousers, which were open from above the Knee with Red Lining. Further up, a Red Area appeared on the Uniform and formed a Collar as it created Red Sleeves which went to the edge of the Uniform where two hand's appeared. The Head then formed to reveal a certain-omnipotent Prankster every Trekkie knows. Q!

To top off the Uniform, a Combadge appeared along with the Pips of Captain. It was Q's typical appearance, a Captain. Unlike most times, he didn't look threatening, or in the mood to Prank, he was shocked and confused, observing the Room.

"Where are we?" Q asked, looking at them angrily.

"Well…I'm Karen, this is my friend, Lloyd. We're Humans…But we don't mean _any _harm Q" Karen explained

"What. You know my name. But we make first contact in 23" Q explained, but Karen cut him off.

"-64 when the Starship _Enterprise-D _was _en route _to Starbase _Farpoint_" Lloyd explained

"But…But…" Q gasped

"And you froze Flight Controller Lt Torres, you then blocked them from continuing onwards, though they later escaped by separating the Ship, the Saucer commanded by Worf to continue, the Stardrive commanded by Picard, it flew back and was intercepted by the Shield, and surrendered, you then put Humanity on trial for being savage" Karen continued.

Q stared at them, his eye's wide.

"…"

"So…You somehow know of the _Farpoint _Event, yet the events of that Event take place 351 Years later…Are you Time Traveller's?" Q asked

"Well….It's hard to explain" Karen explained,

"But…I must admit, you're the best Villain ever!" Lloyd explained

"Why do people think I'm a Villain, I merely make sure that Humanity is well….An Ambassador from the Continuum" Q explained

"Well…why are you here Q?" Karen asked confused

"Well….your Lloyd and Karen am I correct?" Q asked

"Yes" Lloyd nodded

"Well….I'm Q as you know, I guess _every _Q is called Q…..But oh well" Q explained

"I have so many questions Q! Like, would the Borg have invaded the Federation even if you didn't fling the _Enterprise _in front of that Cube? Why didn't you transport the _Voyager _back to the Alpha Quadrant, why do you think Captain Picard is your friend? When did you first meet Guinan? Why does she hate you? Why do you always appear as a Captain, and not a higher ranking Officer, because you believe your higher then Cap-" Lloyd explained

Then, Q stopped him, by clicking his fingers, which froze him in time.

"BRING LLOYD BACK Q!" Karen ordered

"I will….just promise for him to _shut up_" Q gasped

"Okay.

Q then clicked his fingers again, causing Lloyd to briefly continue

"-tain Picard…Wait. I have probably the _most _important Question. We saw some Dark Green stuff coming from our DVD Player, which happened shortly before you appeared" Lloyd said

Upon hearing this, Q did an expression nobody would ever have seen him do, he looked frightened.

"What….They got through!" Q said angrily

"Whatever they were…they got through. Well, them Green Light's were the Borg. Some how, the Borg discovered a way to travel between Universe's…..how they did is unknown for now….and they some how broke through to get to other Universe's. I tried to get the _Enterprise _to stop them. They….they wiped the Ship out of time" Q explained

"How come the Borg didn't emerge here?" Karen asked

"Because, this is the same Universe as there home Universe. They already have it by 2370. However, it takes a millennium for the Universal Barrier's to break down. 2013 is when it happened most recently. So, they've broken through to other Universe's. Considering you knew about _Farpoint_, I imagine you've heard of the Borg. Am I right?" Q asked

"So they time-travelled and jumped between Universe's…" Lloyd said shocked

"And they'll attempt to take other every Universe" Q continued

Karen then went bright red and screamed at the top of her lungs

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE

DDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEE EEEED!" Karen screamed in shock.

"Can you deal with her?" Q asked

Then, Freezing Gas sprayed on her, freezing her solid, her frozen body then toppled to the floor.

"She is okay isn't she?" Lloyd asked shocked

"Oh yeah! Perfectly! She should have been cured of her shock by now….let's see" Q noted and unthawed her. She then got up, sighing loudly.

"So…..you doubt they can't save their Universe's?" Karen noted

"They're the Borg. It would take over 600 _Million _Ship's to even knock out a Probe! A Probe!" Q explained

"But…..in all respect, that'll happen when we're long dead. Why do we care about other Universe's?" Karen asked

"Well…when the _Enterprise _was destroyed, I had to prevent the Borg from assimilating the crew. So, I scattered them across the Universe's, I wiped there memories so they wouldn't know. You saw Dark Green Lights right?" Q asked

"Yes" Lloyd replied

"Well. The Borg have dispatched Cube's to find and assimilate them. They need the minds of the crew!" Q continued

"S-So…they're hunting for them" Karen gasped

"Yes…They've already got the 1st Chief Engineer….Sarah MacDougal" Q said in a saddened voice.

"THEY GOT MACDOUGAL! NO!" Karen cried [Out of all the Guest Star's, she was the best in Karen's opinion {Because it was a Woman doing a Man's Job}]

"I also lost my psychic Connection with Shelby. I don't know about her…either dead or a Drone!" Q continued

The pair gave a shocked look.

"So…why don't you travel back in time and gather up all the _Enterprise_'s previously…." Karen asked

"Well….You lot seem…._You _seem best to do it!" Q explained

"Us?!" Karen and Lloyd shouted in unison.

"Yes. You two seem like you can do it!" Q continued

"So we risk our _life's_ for saving people in the future?!" Karen shouted angrily

"Look Karen…You get something in exchange of course" Q explained, the pair looked at him confused, wondering what it would be.

"Visit _any _Universe as you please!" Q said happily.

"So…we can go anywhere…" Lloyd trailed off

"Yes. Is that a fair deal? So, yes or no Lloyd?" Q asked

"We'll...We'll Do It!" Lloyd explained, the pair gave a happy look.

"Good. Okay, I just need to do something" Q explained to which he caused a Phaser to appear in his hand, he then gave it to Lloyd.

"All you need to do is this…..fire this and say the Person you wish to save. Now it can be _any_one" Q finished with a sigh.

"Well….I want to rescue Dr Pulaski" Karen explained

Lloyd then pointed his Phaser ahead of them

"Find Katherine Pulaski" he declared and fired the Phaser, causing a Portal to appear, at first it appeared Black before it flashed Green.

"Good. It's located Dr Pulaski. Okay, just walk through there and you'll be warped to that Universe. As simple as that" Q explained

"How do we get back?" Karen asked

"I'll bring you back" Q finished

"I hope so….." Lloyd muttered

The pair then stepped into it, causing them to turn into bright speckle's of light that flew through until they had totally gone.

**AND SO, THE ADVENTURE TO CROSS MANY ALTERNATE UNIVERSE'S, PLACE'S AND EVENTS WILL UNFOLD IN THIS STORY. MANY PEOPLE OF EVERY UNIVERSE'S WILL WITNESS THE GRAND BORG INVASION, ALONG WITH OTHERS WHO WILL FIGHT ON THE BATTLEFIELD. HOW CAN TWO AVERAGE HUMAN'S BE A HELP? CAN KAREN AND LLOYD STOP THIS EVIL THREAT? WHO OF THE **_**ENTERPRISE **_**CREW WILL JOIN THEM? WHO IS COMMANDING THIS GREAT EVIL? **

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**A/N: **And so begins the Fanfiction. If you enjoyed this and my writing [Oh don't worry, it will get action-packed in the next few Chapter's] with _many _Chapter's ahead. R&R Please. Thanks again for reading

**MUSTARDOFDOOM27**


End file.
